


I Wanna Be Your Friend.

by StarryFiction



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mainly plumpepper but there’s seamoon if you squint-, Numbness, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFiction/pseuds/StarryFiction
Summary: Red Pepper wants to be Plum’s friend.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Plum Cookie/Red Pepper Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> there are no plumpepper fics here yet and im angry

A snap kick! A high punch!  
All narrowly dodged by the shorter fighter.  
A punch and a block, a knee strike, a throw and one more punch to finish it off!  
The taller was hurt, but got up quickly to continue the duel.

And that’s what Plum and Red Pepper were doing that afternoon, both training hard for the upcoming tournament. Neither of them were willing to lose to the other, and so they did many practice battles, trying to push each other to their limits and see victory over the other!  
…  
The two kept on tying, or being interrupted.

Peach opened the door to the training room, Ninja by her side. “Guys! We made dumplings, so if you two wanna take a break and…” Peach stopped and sighed when she saw the heated battle before her. “Still training?” 

Ninja shook his head. “Both very battle driven, huh?” 

“Yeah, Plum’s like that.” She rolled her eyes. “He always says I relax too much, but I think he trains too much!” Peach looked back to the battle before her. “Boys! Stop for two seconds and eat something!” Plum and Pepper both halted in their place. 

Plum took on an annoyed expression. “Peach! There you are!” He stomped towards her, a bit angry. “Have you trained at all today?!” Peach’s calm expression didn’t falter being yelled at by her brother.

“Yeah. I had a couple fights with Ninja. Then we relaxed.” Plum crossed his arms. 

“For how long..?” 

“...”

“Peach, how long of a break did you take?” 

“...From around 12 till now.”

“PEACH!” Plum yelled out in frustration, not registering the footsteps coming up behind him. “You must train, Peach! You must be ready for the tournam- eeEP!”

He jumped when Red Pepper put a hand on his shoulder, snapping his head around to look up at him. “I’m more disappointed in Ninja for letting her do that.” He said, shooting a glare at the currently silent male.

Ninja shrugged. “I had nothing else to do, I can’t train alone.” 

Plum groaned. “You see, Peach!? You’re holding others behind-“

“Stop getting mad at your sister, Plum. A break is good, you’re stressing yourself out a lot.” The shortest of the ninja’s rolled his eyes. “The break felt nice. Let’s just eat before the dumplings get cold.” 

The four sat in a square, evenly sharing the plate of dumplings between them. Red Pepper looked around, his gaze staying on Plum for a moment, but then landed on Ninja. “Do you plan on eating through your mask, buddy?”

Ninja glared at him, but didn’t hesitate to answer. “Of course not. I just haven’t taken it off yet.” As he said that, he started untying it and took it off, placing it next to him.

“Woah.” Peach muttered under her breath. Ninja had shoulder-length white hair, tied into a low ponytail in the back, his bangs neatly framing his face.

He glanced confused around the group, who was all staring at him. “What?” 

Plum spoke up first. “Your hair looks nice, Ninja-” He paused- “But we’ve never seen it before.”

“I never felt a reason to show you guys my hair.”

“Speaking of hair-“ Peach piped up, “Plum! Your bun is falling out.” She reached over and took his hair tie out, holding it around her wrist. 

Her brother glared at her, and snatched the tie back. “I’ll put it back in after dinner.” Plum looked away, taking a bite of his dumpling and glancing around the group, when he noticed Red Pepper staring at him, the faintest red on his face. He was ready to address it, when the taller snapped his head away, trying to hide it by taking a bite of his own food.  
‘Odd…’ Plum thought to himself.

~~~~~~~

Plum stretched his torso and arms as he looked at himself in the mirror. Scars and bruises of many types scattered his body, most notably the two under his pecs. Despite most scars coming from physical fights, these two were finishing a mental war with himself. 

‘I’m in my body now. I’m who I want to be-‘ He slammed his hands on the sink. ‘A hardworking, strong boy.’ Boy. He smiled at that.  
He took his hair out and brushed it, preparing for bed. Red Pepper, Peach, and himself all stayed in the dojo’s spare room, where they slept in their days preparing for the tournament. One week till it began. He stepped out of the bathroom and glanced around.

Peach was dead asleep, but…  
‘Where’s Red? He should be asleep too.’ Taking a look around, the sliding door to the balcony was cracked open, just enough for one person to slip through.  
Plum quietly stepped over to the doorway, avoiding creaky floorboards he knew were there, and peeked out to find just who he was looking for.

Red Pepper had his back to the exit, looking up at the glistening night sky. The moon and the stars shone bright in the colored galaxy, painting a spectacle for any person who saw it. Moonlight must’ve been happy, perhaps she was with the sea? Either way, it didn’t matter, the colors mixed and glowed in the vast space. “Just a small dot on a canvas.” Red muttered to himself, reaching one hand out towards the sky. Maybe if he reached far enough, he’d get a bit of stardust to make everything glow so beautifully there, too. The rushing waters of the sea below the dojo’s hilltop tied the serene feeling of it all together.

Plum was entranced by the sight as well, leaning carefully against the doorframe. Had he really never taken the time to look up at the sky he was always under? It was magical in a way. The gods and goddesses must’ve been up to something. He silently pushed the door open a little more and stepped out, standing next to Red. The two acknowledged each other, but didn’t look or say anything. They didn’t have to, they both must’ve been thinking the same thing.  
How beautiful.

“...You’re tired, aren’t you, Plum?” Red broke the silence. Plum looked over, confused.

“Pardon?”

“You have to be. There’s not a moment I’ve seen you relaxed.” He met the shorter’s eyes. “You always have a tension around you. You don’t take care of your well-being.”

“... I don’t see what you mean. I’m fine.”

“You and Peach are both extremes. She’s too lax, and you’re too wound up. Tension and pressure will get to you weak when it’s actually time to battle.”

“Nonsense.” Plum shook his head, turning around to leave. Red looked a bit concerned. 

“...You need to take care of yourself, Plum. I just want you to be okay.” The shorter stopped, turning around slowly. 

“Why do you care so much? We’re rivals, not friends.” He hissed, grabbing the sliding door.

“Well who the hell says I don’t want to be your friend?” That halted Plum entirely.

He was silent, mouth slightly agape, as though he was about to speak. He’d always genuinely thought Red hated him. But he wants to be his friend. “...” He remained silent, feeling Red’s gaze on his back as he nervously awaited an answer. It was hard to find the right words. “...You’re not thinking right. Goodnight.” Before the taller could respond, Plum continued in, shutting the door quietly behind him and continuing past floorboards to his bed, slipping himself under the covers.

Red said he wanted to be his friend.  
Red said.  
Could he trust the one he thought of as an enemy for so long? Eventually, he heard the other return inside as well, and he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

“Three days until the tournament!” Peach yelled enthusiastically to the rest of the dojo’s inhabitants. Three days from the tournament, four since Red and Plum’s chat.

“Right,” Plum started, “Which means no slacking. Red Pepper, you train with Ninja. Peach, come on.” He grabbed her by the wrist, taking her to the back, the other two boys watching on. 

“He sure is determined, huh?” Ninja said, his voice muffled by his mask. Red nodded in agreement, stepping away to grab four escrimas. 

“Tell me about it-“ He tossed two of them over to the other, who caught them easily. “He’ll be all burnt out when it’s actually time if he keeps this up.” He sprinted over and got into a ready position.

Ninja turned to the offense first, high strike, side strike, low strike. “Balance is key to a strong fighter, neither Peach nor Plum are in the middle-“ He switched to defense, “Peach is training far too little, and Plum is causing himself stress.”

“Can’t he tell-“ Red went on the defense again, “that I care about him? He’s so stressed all the time, it worries me.” The two continued the pattern.

“Oh? This is the first I’m hearing of this. He’s your rival in battle, should you not be glad he’s weakened?” 

“He’s still a living person, and I care about his wellbeing. Isn’t that just basic human decency?”

“You’ve never acted like that before talking about him-“ The shorter knocked the other’s escrima out of his hand, pointing his own up to his face. “Are you sure it’s not something you’re not telling me about?” Ninja watched Red’s face fluster when he pointed out something he thought about on a whim. He smiled, though not visible through his mask. Bingo.

“Of course there isn’t! You shouldn’t just assume-“

“I’ve seen how happy you are around him, Red.” Ninja discarded his escrimas to the side, “Just admit it. You like him, don’t you?” 

Red shut his eyes as he walked off to put the weapons in their proper place. “No, I don’t. Be quiet.” 

“If you want me to, sure. But I’ll be rooting for you.” Red just flustered a little more at that. They’d done far less focused weapon training then they were supposed to. 

~~~~~~~

One day until the tournament.  
Even though almost a week had passed, neither Plum nor Red Pepper could forget the late night interaction. Even if Red had, and still, wanted to be his friend, Plum seemed to be avoiding him, specifically training with Peach or Ninja.

“Do you have any idea about that?” 

“Can’t help ya, pal!” Peach informed Red during their bo staff duel. “I may have known my brother all my life, but I don’t know about this.” When she saw the saddened look on the other’s face, she shrugged. “Maybe try getting him to talk to you again tonight? Plum isn’t one to decline a seemingly friendly chat.” 

The taller shrugged, almost failing to block a strike, but raising his staff in time. “I can try that. Hopefully he’ll budge.” Peach shrugged again, continuing to battle. Her expression would’ve made it seem like she was half-assing the fight, but her speed and strength said otherwise.

~~~~~~~

Plum brushed his hair until it was smooth and rid of tangles, his only thoughts as he did so occupied by a tournament beginning tomorrow. He was going to win that year, and if he didn’t, then he’d just have to train harder next year. He had pushed himself as far as he could that year though, there was no way he could lose, right?

The door creaked open and he could see Red behind him in the mirror. “Oh, Plum, you’re in here. I was looking for you.”

Plum raised an eyebrow. “Looking for me?”

The taller nodded. “Can you wait for me on the balcony once you’re done? I’ve got something to do first, then I need to talk to you.” Without waiting for a response, he shut the door, leaving the shorter alone.

‘He wants to talk to me?’ Plum thought, placing his brush down. He remembered their last conversation, and sighed. ‘He probably wants to pick up on that. It might be my fault for avoiding it.’ He left the washroom and avoided floorboards again, as Peach waking up was not desired. The cold wind flowed through his hair when he finally reached the balcony, running a shiver down his spine. It felt nice on his bare chest, though the feeling would probably become less desirable the longer he was out there.

Instead of dreading the situation to come, Plum tried focusing on the sky. The stars and space were gorgeous, everything glowing brightly. Though, his face dropped when his gaze landed on the moon. It wasn’t shining as brightly as it had before. Had Moonlight lost something dear to her?  
When he looked down to the seaside below the hilltop the dojo rested upon, he noted that the sea was not as active as it should’ve been at night. Were the goddesses of the stars and the sea okay? He hadn’t much time to ponder that when the sliding door behind him opened.

“Plum.” 

“Red Pepper.”

Red took his place standing next to the shorter, and sighed. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Red?” Plum didn’t meet his gaze, instead keeping his eyes locked on the sea below him. 

“I don’t think you need to ask that, Plum.” The taller placed a hand on the aforementioned person’s shoulder, which was promptly removed by Plum stepping away, which made Red hurt a little. “I just want to be your friend.” 

The shorter stayed locked on the sea, silent as he could be. He could feel the air go from a nice cold to a crumbling, piercing chill with a swing of the mood. “...Why should I believe you?” 

“Huh-?” 

“Why should I believe you want to be my friend?” Breaking silence didn’t break the stare he had locked on the water. “You’re my rival. Why should you care?” 

Red’s face shifted to a concerned frown. “Even if we’re rivals, I still care about your wellbeing, Plum. You’re clearly stressing yourself-“

“So what?” Plum hissed. “You should be trying to take advantage of it if I really am stressing myself. You shouldn’t care.” 

“I just want to be your friend, Pl-!“

“Well who fucking said I wanted to be YOUR friend!?” He snapped, looking Red dead in his eyes. But he faltered in surprise. He couldn’t see the eyes of a liar on the other. He met saddened eyes. Hurt ones, like he’d just watched his dreams be crushed into scrap metal.

“...Okay.” Red said, looking away, the melancholy dripping from his voice. “Okay.” He turned around, heading back inside, just mumbling “Okay…” under his breath. 

Plum felt… guilty. The look he saw in the other’s deep red eyes was pure shock and… sadness. A look he’d never seen on Red Pepper before. 

Plum felt awful.

He just leaned against the fence around the balcony, staring across the sea. Thinking. What’d he done? What did he do?!  
“...Oh Millennial Tree!” He covered one eye with his hand. “WHAT HAVE I DONE!?” 

~~~~~~~

Red absentmindedly punched the Paprika Punching Bag, which seemed to feel the mood he gave off.  
Empty. Empty as he got the last bit of training done before the tournament began he wanted to do. It scared Paprika.

The door to the training room opened. “Hey.” Plum said quietly. “Peach and Ninja have breakfast ready. You should eat something before the tournament.” 

Red didn’t look at him, but he could feel the same firm, unbreakable gaze. Last night hadn’t effected him at all. “I’ll be out in a moment.” He could tell the shorter one didn't leave the doorway. He felt his gaze on his back for a minute.

“...Got it.”

Click!

The door clicked as Plum shut it behind him, continuing to the main room. Peach was already spreading food between all of them. She looked up. “Plum! How’s Red?”

“He’ll be out in a minute.” Plum said stiffly. 

Peach noticed he was pale. “Why the long face? It’s tournament day.” She tilted her head. The other sighed.

“I’m fine.” He said, and that was that. He sat down and took a seat. Ninja and Peach glances and shrugged at each other, neither being able to place a reason the boy looked so sad. 

When Red Pepper finally came over for breakfast, he was- distant. Numb. Plum didn’t try talking to him, and he shut down Peach and Ninja if they tried to say anything. 

What had Plum done?


	2. Goddesses And Mortals Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s your happy ending ;)

Three days since the tournament.  
Red Pepper, despite being numb emotionally, was still a strong fighter as always. But he didn’t talk to Plum at all.  
The days after that, the shorter noticed… things. Red would only do it around him. He gladly spoke with Ninja and Peach, but if Plum were to enter, he’d be silent.  
It hurt Plum. It hurt so, so horribly.

But he couldn’t do anything about it. Or he thought he couldn’t. If he couldn’t get Red to talk to him, then there was no other option, right? That’s what he thought in the present.

Plum looked up at the stars. He couldn’t even think of the beauty- it didn’t have any. The sky was dark and cloudy, and the moon barely shone. Something’s wrong with the gods. Something’s wrong with the mortals. “...Oh Moonlight…” He reached a hand up to the sky. “Please, just a bit of opportunity. A glimpse of hope.” ‘Just give me some stardust. Just a little, to make things a little brighter.’ 

Plum kept a hand to the sky, he’d heard that Moonlight would help those who needed it, right? He was about to give up and go inside, but-   
A shooting star shot through the sky like a bullet.   
It made him jump a little. But he stood, mouth agape.   
Then, he felt his lips curl into a smile.  
“Alright, Moonlight.” He put his hand down. “I’ll look for something.” ‘I wish luck to you and the sea.’

~~~~~~~

Moonlight held Sea Fairy’s frozen hands in her own. The taller's face was trapped in the one position she froze in- panic. Horror. How long would it take for her to unfreeze? Neither sky nor sea could tell. 

“...The sea rests and the stars and moon dim, sweetheart.” Moonlight began. “If you can hear me in your frozen cage, please, do not give up.” She smiled, though, it didn’t reach her eyes. It couldn’t. “We can make it through this, I swear.” The melancholic mood of the small cavern was heavy, and it just dripped off the conscious goddesses voice.

Moonlight let go of her lover’s hands, and looked around the cavern. How was she to do this? Last time she was trapped, Sea Fairy needed every cookie in the land's warm hearts. How was she to escape now..? Things in the cookie kingdom were breaking- broken hearts in training areas, the kingdom's main areas were falling under the toll of the sea stopping, and the farthest out part of the land, the dragon’s valley, was rapidly dying. “... If I can just make one person happy, it’ll have an impact. That’ll spread.” The shortest goddess hadn’t even realized she’d started pacing. “I can save this. I can do what I can, and then contact Fire Spirit and Wind Archer, right-?” She stopped. “Right?” 

‘Just give me some stardust. Just a little, to make things a little brighter.’ 

Moonlight heard it. Someone was calling her blessing at the moment. Something that rarely happened, people would mostly call for Millennial Tree. “...I’ll be back in a moment, Sea!” She called out behind her. Whether the trapped girl heard it or not, it didn’t matter- what mattered was that Moonlight made a start. 

She got up on her moon and looked across the land. ‘Who called upon me?’ She asked herself, closing her eyes, and the vision cane quick- Plum. Young man, training at the seaside dojo. She saw fast his heart was hurt- he had hurt someone else’s, and the guilt and regret weighed heavy on his soul. “Guilt is a two-way street, at least for you, dear child.” Moonlight grabbed a star in her hand and threw it, the way one would throw a baseball. “You feel guilt, whoever made you feel guilty over them often wonders what they did wrong.” She smiled. “Try to fix it with this person.” The short goddess knew her words with her blessings were never heard, but she didn’t care. 

She laid on her crescent and waited for a response. It was delayed, probably the shock of being answered, but she heard it faintly.  
“Alright Moonlight. I’ll look for something.” ‘I wish luck to you and the sea.’

She giggled a little.   
“Luck to you too, Plum.” Moonlight looked around the sky, thinking. Time to continue her plan- she had to get Fire Spirit and Wind Archer involved.

~~~~~~~

Peach lazed around the dojo, laying around on the floor. She was tired, as she always was, and felt even worse lately. The mood of the dojo had shifted a lot since the tournament, and she had no clue why. She fooled around with the Panda Dumpling, cuddling it close, fidgeting thoughtfully in her bed.

Her attention was grabbed when Plum stepped into the room. “Heya Plum! How are ya?”

She asked happily, but her expression dropped when she saw Plum’s firm, slightly sad expression. He snapped towards her when she spoke. “Peach. Where’s Red Pepper?” 

“Um…” She looked away thoughtfully. “I think he’s down by the beach? Why do you-“ She couldn’t finish when Plum ran out of the room. “...What the fuck man?”

Plum rushed out the dojo entrance and around the back, where the hill to the seaside was. He was unlocking the gate, when-

“Plum? What are you doing?” The voice whispered behind him. Plum whipped around to find his instructor, General Jujube, standing with his arms folded.

“...” He stopped for a second. “...Not now General. I’m looking for Red Pepper.” He hissed before continuing through the gate and carefully running down the hill. Jujube watched him run down, his gaze not faltering. Usually, he would’ve stopped Plum- but he could tell it was urgent. Plum rarely didn’t listen to him.

Plum hopped down onto the sand, scanning the area of the beach. He realized something odd- the sea was deep and dark and not the usual bright soda blue it would usually shine. Sea Fairy still mustn’t have been helped. It was concerning, but Plum couldn’t help at all, so it wasn’t his top concern. Right now he had to look for his riv…  
…  
The one he wanted to be his friend. He had to look for the one he wanted to be friends with.

He ran along the beach closest to the hill, where the land couldn’t decide between sand and grass. He watched the seaside as he rushed by, seeing no change in color or calmness. The sea was still. Too still. 

Finally, Plum saw a figure sitting down, their legs to their chest. “Red…” He mumbled. “...Red!” He yelled, running over. Red didn’t acknowledge him though, he continued staring into the vast dark ocean. “Red, Red I’m so sorry!” Plum started, running over and stopping at the sand behind him. “I’m sorry! For… Our last conversation.” He sighed. “I’m so, so sorry. I wasn’t… thinking. I was scared. I wasn’t sure I could trust you, but I saw it- in your eyes.” He couldn't string together the full sentence, he was panting from running so fast. “You- you didn’t have the eyes of a liar. You cared about me. You actually meant something. And-“ He choked a little, when he realized tears were filling his eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please just- just talk to me again! I didn’t-“ He sniffled, “I didn’t want to hurt you.” Plum covered his eyes with his forearm, trying to stop a consistent flow of thick, salty tears from falling. “I’m sorry…” He muttered the last part, but it was certainly audible to the person closest to him. He heard sand crunching, but didn’t look up- he couldn’t. He was terrified. 

“Plum.” He jolted. “Plum, look at me.” Plum didn’t need to move his arm himself, it was moved for him. What he saw was Red Pepper. The same numb, stiff expression he’d been wearing around him lately. Plum was scared, but became a little confused when-

“Ah-!”

Pepper wrapped his arms around the other and leaned over his shoulder. Plum sniffed and held back tears, and could hear the taller’s voice shaking as he talked. “That’s…” The other sniffed. Plum realized he was crying too. “That’s all I needed to hear. Th-thank you.” 

Plum was shocked. He looked out past him, but eventually, he smiled. He hugged the other back, and just let himself cry happy tears.

~~~~~~~

Moonlight returned from the Dragon’s Valley after finally informing Fire Spirit of the situation. She anxiously rushed into the ice cavern, looking around for any change. She sighed. Of course there wasn’t, why would there be? She finally reached the frozen taller and looked among her person.  
Then, she realized.  
The tips of her coral crown had started melting.

Someone. Was happy again.

~~~~~~~

Six days since they made up. Plum and Red started talking as friends again, and it confused Ninja and Peach. If either of them asked, they would just shrug and “I guess it was just a bad few days.” 

Training time. Today, partner training, and Plum had, of course, chosen his friend- Red Pepper. Of course, Red didn’t know Plum had something important to tell him when he asked to duel him. 

They got into fighting stances, fists ready to be thrown. Before Plum was about to say “Ready!” and begin the fight, he stopped. “Hold on a moment, Pepper, I have something to tell you.” 

Red raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t you have told me before the fight?” Plum shook his head. “Alright.” The shorter inched closer to him until they were practically touching, and then leaned in to the taller’s ear, sneakily changing the position of his right foot to behind the other.

“Hey.” He whispered, grabbing the taller’s shoulder and the side of his body. “I love you.” 

Before Red had time to react (other than turning completely- red!.. I should stop.) Plum yelled- “Ready!” And threw him to the ground, starting the fight. The taller was confused, and flustered, but bolted up, both of them proceeding with the battle.   
Or- they would’ve. But Red grabbed Plum’s wrist in one swift motion, holding him still. It was the shorter’s turn to turn red.

“You think I didn’t hear that?” Red smirked. “I love you too, dummy.” He leaned quickly in and the two fighters' lips connected, a quick and soft kiss- before Red let go of him and proceeded to pull the same stunt Plum did, and threw him to the matted ground. The shorter stood up fast and snickered. 

He was there, fooling around and training with the one he loved. 

…

But what about the moon and the sea at that time..?

~~~~~~~

Moonlight sobbed wet tears of pure sadness, Millennial Tree rubbing circles into her back. It seemed truly like there was no way for her lover to wake up- she hadn’t melted at all anymore, no matter the effort the other spirits had made. Fire Spirit and Wind Archer watched, saddened gazes on their faces.   
It couldn’t have hurt more to have had so much hope and then-

“Uh… Guys..?” The fire god piped up. “She’s started melting again.” Moonlight snapped up, looking over. 

“Fire Spirit, this is no time for-“ Millennial Tree began, only to get cut off.

“Sea Fairy!” The goddess of the stars yelled happily, standing up and running over. It was true- the ice was melting off of Sea Fairy’s body. And a lot of it too, a wet puddle of melted ice forming beneath her feet. Moonlight couldn’t care that she was standing in it, she just cared she was melting. “Oh, Sea Fairy! You’re being released!” She yelled, wrapping her arms around her still frozen torso and shutting her eyes. “I knew we could do it! We could save you sweetheart!” She started lightly crying, this was working. But she couldn’t get rid of a slight nagging in her head that she was getting her hopes up too high.

“...Moonlight?” Her eyes shot open, looking up. Sea Fairy had melted. 

“Sea Fairy..? ...Sea Fairy!” She yelled, hugging her lover tightly. “Oh, sweetheart, your back!” 

The sea goddess was confused. “I’m… back..? What happened..?” Despite her confusion, she still hugged the other back, a hug from her wife not being undesirable. 

“Oh, sweetie, that doesn’t matter now. You’re back! You’re back here, with us!” Moonlight cried. 

The sea waters began rushing and the stars began glowing brightly again. 

The goddesses were at peace.

~~~~~~~

Red Pepper and Plum looked out among the water, the sea as still as ever, the moon dim.

“...Do you think Sea Fairy is okay?” Plum muttered. 

Red nodded. “She has to be. She has to be…”

Despite reassurances, nothing seemed to pick up, until…   
A wave crashed against the seashore. Both boys were surprised. After a moment of watching the sea, Plum looked up. He gasped, and tapped the other’s shoulder, pointing up at the sky.   
The moon glowed brightly again.  
The two smiled at the magical sight, the world above and below them slowly picking back up.

The fighters were at peace.


End file.
